


Impertinent Inventor中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, Food/Feeding Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: “真是令人惊奇。”科学家伸出手指，戳了戳领袖厚实胸甲下柔软的原生体。---千斤顶改进的飞行背包没用了，而科学家对此惊奇不已。





	Impertinent Inventor中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Impertinent Inventor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197459) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 警告：文章包含增重，不健康饮食以及腹部膨胀。
> 
> 不喜勿入。

“噢，普神在上，该死的。”

 

这可不是领袖走入实验室后第一句想听到的。

 

“出什么事了吗？”擎天柱询问道，不适地发现科学家正上下扫视着他。

 

虽然威震天再三保证，但领袖依然对自己的体重敏感无比，他不得不承认在沉迷人类食物后他的体重已经直线上升并且达到了警戒线。

 

“我忘记算上增重了。”千斤顶解释道，虽然这句话毫无意义。

 

“我恐怕无法理解。”擎天柱犹豫地承认，有时候科学家总是忘记别人不会读心术这个事实。

 

“你的飞行背包。”他继续解释，“我总算有时间来升级那个该死的玩意了，但我忘了威震天的影响。你变胖了——我怀疑现在的飞行背包带不动你。”

 

领袖瞬间涨红了脸，他下定决心，一有机会就要去痛揍威震天一顿（或者起码来一次严肃的对话）。

 

他在不久前让千斤顶升级飞行背包，解决运行功率过高带来的压力——由不断上升的体重所导致。而那仅仅发生在七天前，科学家比擎天柱预料当中还早了六天就完成了升级。

 

他的体重真的上升得那么快吗？还是说威震天喂的食物太多了？

 

他绝对要揍护星公一次。

 

千斤顶似乎在面罩后露出一个微笑，他缓慢地绕着领袖打转，仔细地审视他的机体。

 

“真是令人惊奇。”科学家伸出手指，戳了戳领袖厚实胸甲下柔软的原生体。

 

擎天柱为突如其来的触碰几乎叫出声，没错，威震天的确经常抚摸他的装甲，可护星公是他的伴侣，他喜爱领袖身体的每一寸。威震天总是带着爱意与欣赏拥抱他的领袖，从不表露任何讥讽或是挖苦。

 

“惊奇？”擎天柱不赞同地反驳，试图掩盖自己的尴尬。

 

“对啊，你的个头快赶上他了。”千斤顶没有夸大，在几个月的纵容下，领袖的个头飞快地增长。这不能算一种功绩——威震天对此却该死地骄傲无比。

 

另一只手戳了戳鼓起的腹部，手指没入柔软的黑色素体。擎天柱感到自己的脸正在迅速升温。

 

威震天给他喂了太多食物了，领袖不禁回想起昨晚的晚餐——虽然正餐只有一块能量块，但他们享用了大量餐后甜点。

 

在伴侣的催促下，擎天柱几乎吃掉了一整块带着细腻奶油的巧克力芝士蛋糕，剩下的则由吃完草莓蛋糕后依旧不满足的护星公消灭。接着他们便躺在沙发上，一边享受花生黄油曲奇和能量薯片小零食，一边看了一整晚的新闻。

 

空空如也的油箱适时地叫了起来，千斤顶惊讶的大笑将领袖拉出回忆，他意识到自己正在做白日梦——一个关于食物，暴饮暴食，和护星公温柔抚摸的白日美梦—

 

“来吧，让我扫描一下。”发明家在口罩下露出狡黠的微笑，一只手仍旧放在领袖圆润的臀部上，“我得估算一下你体重的增长率。”

 

擎天柱不安地叹了口气，在看到扫描仪上的数值后瞪大光镜，他已经那么胖了吗！

 

但仪器不会说谎。

 

千斤顶吹了声口哨，也有些惊讶，“再给我十几天。”他拍了拍领袖的胸甲，“稍微尝试把体重增长幅度控制在每十几天百分之三到五以内，不然你又得来这重新扫描一次了。”

 

擎天柱尴尬地咕哝着，饥饿的油箱此时又大声抗议起来。

 

他绝对要揍威震天一顿。

 

不过那得在午餐之后。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以...没错，我又写了一篇。我超喜欢胖胖的机器人XD
> 
> 虽然不知道为什么，但我认为擎天柱对自己的体重不是很自信，我忍不住想看他对自己胖胖的体型担心不已。
> 
> 而威震天，可能对自己的新身材骄傲无比。
> 
> 欢迎所有反馈。


End file.
